That's How You Know
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Euphie is still a little girl with cotton candy thoughts and sweeter dreams. She must still believe in fairytales, unicorns and fairy wings. She is waiting for a prince. -SuzakuxEuphie, some LelouchxCC-


Title: That's how you Know  
Author: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
Series: Code Geass  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Songfic  
Status: Complete  
Notes: EuphiexSuzaku with LelouchxCC. The song came from the movie _Enchanted_. I couldn't help it. Euphie really resembles a few Disney princesses...

SuzakuKurunugi was having a good day.

He aced an exam, played soccer and talked to Nunally Lamperouge at school. In his opinion, nothing could ever spoil his mood. So he didn't expect running into the very woman who sent him to an educational institution in spite of his duties to the Britannian Army.

Green eyes widened. She gasped.

Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia and Deputy Viceroy of Area 11, was standing in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed as his gaze took in her whole disguise. The short brown skirt, white button-down shirt, cream-colored blazer, blue necktie with the school logo and brown shoes looked very good on her. Her bright pink hair were hidden under a beret cap and her blue eyes shone behind rimless glasses. He had to admit that she looked very disguised.

"Euphemia-hime," Suzaku said in a tightly controlled voice. "What are you doing in Ashford Academy? I thought you were staying in the government's office today for some paperwork."

She had the grace to blush. "Ah, Suzaku-san, I wanted to see your school. I didn't have anything to do in the office today..."

"Where are your guards?" he asked immediately. It sounded like a lame excuse but he let it slide. Whatever she wanted, she definitely got. He was quite sure that there were more reasons behind her impromptu visit. "These are very uncertain times, _Euphie_. You can't be too careful."

Euphie pouted like a little girl. "They're disguised and they're everywhere. I have you too. Who is better at protecting me more than anyone but my knight in uniform?"

The brown-haired boy's face softened. The pink-haired sixteen-year-old young woman in front of him was so sweet and kind that he couldn't believe that she was really royalty. Euphemia, or Euphie as she preferred to be called, was often naive and clear-eyed with a rose-colored view of the world. Her innocence and faith in the world made him want to protect her even more.

He smiled in spite of himself. "Yes, Euphie."

"I went to high school in the mainland," she said conversationally. "It's a large private school too. But the uniform wasn't as great as this."

Suzaku watched her spin around without taking his eyes off her. Her skirt flared a bit and he saw only shapely legs and calves. A blush covered his cheeks. She adjusted her blazer and he could only think about her beautiful bosom. He immediately tried to banish those thoughts away.

"What are you really doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I wanted to see if you're really at school," Euphie answered lightly. She skipped towards the window to look at the courtyard. "You never passed your school reports and you don't show me any pictures. I'm just checking up on you."

Suzaku followed her with a rueful smile. "I'm sorry, Euphie. Work gets in the way."

"I know," she sighed before she brightened. Her blue eyes were sparkling. "Why don't you show me around? Do you have any classes left? No? That's wonderful! Come on, Suzaku! Don't be a worrywart. Please?"

It was a lost cause when he looked into her pouting lips and pleading eyes.

"Okay," he said in a resigned tone "but I give the orders around here. I've still got to protect you."

She nodded excitedly. "But I'm not a princess today. As you can see I'm just a normal student like you. Don't call me 'princess' at any cost, okay?"

Suzaku shrugged with a small smile. "Okay. Let's go."

He toured her around Ashford Academy with the flourish of an experience tour guide. The private boarding school for wealthy Britannian nobles was large, spacious and state of the art. It boasted of advanced and topnotch first class education. The libraries, auditorium, classrooms and specialty rooms were all filled with everything the students needed. It was a school that catered to the elite offspring of the movers and shakers of the nation.

Euphie was enchanted. She loved the school facilities, the kind teachers and the large rooms. He was sure that she would love meeting the Student Council but he decided against it. That would lead to plenty of questions.

So he led her instead to one of the many pocket gardens nestled inside the academy. It was a beautiful garden with plenty of flowers. There was also a statue of Cupid poised with his arrow. He often visited this place to think and to study. Sometimes he went with Lelouch but he often went alone.

"It's a beautiful school," Euphie said brightly. "I would have loved to go here."

"You could," he murmured under his breath "if you don't have things to do..."

She skipped towards the statue with a curious expression on her face. A smile spread itself on her lips. "It's Cupid, isn't it?"

Suzaku nodded. "Yes. He's the god of love in Roman mythology. People believed that he would pierce a heart with his arrows and inflame them with love. It must be painful to get struck by an arrow, even if it's made of love."

"Love is not love without a little hurt," Euphie smiled. She sat down on the bench beneath Cupid and patted the spot beside her. "Come and sit with me, Suzaku-kun."

He sat down. Green eyes stared at her face. "That sounds a little true."

She whapped his shoulder playfully. Her laughter filled the air. "Do you have someone you love, Suzaku-kun?"

"I do, Princess." Suzaku answered quietly. His heartbeats accelerated as she gave him a sidelong glance. Her eyes were bright with interest. Her utter lack of embarrassment or self-consciousness made him smile. She looked eager to her more.

"Do I know her?" Euphie asked, interested.

He smiled. "Very well."

"Does she know you love her?" she pressed.

His cheeks heated up. He looked away, totally embarrassed. She frowned slightly at his reluctance. Then she laid a hand on his arm. He forced himself to look at her.

Euphemia took a deep breath and started to sing. _"How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours?"_

Suzaku's jaw dropped in surprise. The sweet melody lingered in the air. He didn't know that she sang or that she had a beautiful voice. He was blown away by the revelation. His voice was soft and tentative. _"How does she know that I love her?"_

Encouraged, she clasped his hands and continued with a smile. Her delight was palpable. _"How do you show her you love her?_"

_"How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?_

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"_

Euphie got up and held up an imaginary microphone. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight. She allowed herself to be buoyed by laughter and joy. It had been a long time since she sang from her heart.

By the looks of Suzaku's face, he looked pleased.

She was glad that she got to show him one of her talents. As a child, she went through vocal training which her older sister avoided as much as possible. But she had true and genuine talent so she pursued music to give delight to everyone around her.

Euphemia truly believed that music can help her change the world before she got the position as Deputy Viceroy of Area 11.

_"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_

_You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say..._

_"How do I know he loves me?"_

Suzaku smiled as he hummed along with her. "_How do you show her you love her?"_

_"How do I know he's mine?" _Euphie winked at him. _"How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"  
_

The brown-haired young man laughed when she struck a pose. Her clear and musical voice filled the air.

_"Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!_

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday_

_That's how you know, that's how you know!_

_He's your love..."_

Her knight got up.

Blue eyes widened when he swept an elegant courtier's bow. He extended a hand and she took it regally just as a princess should. She stepped forward towards him, smiling.

It was surprising that beneath the serious and cool Suzaku was a true romantic waiting to come out. He was very tall, lean and muscular. She felt the firmness and steadiness of his grip when he held her hand. If she wasn't careful, she could forget that he was just a knight. She could imagine that he was the prince she was waiting for all along.

The pink-haired young woman closed her mind away from the worries and cares of the state. All that mattered to Euphie right now was that she was enjoying her time with her knight just as she wanted to. What was precious was here and now.

He stared into her eyes and murmured in a soft and gentle tone. Euphemia squeaked as he pulled her close to assume their dancing position. She loved how his hand pressed against the small of her back; she relished his full and undivided attention.

_"You've got to show her you need her_

_Don't treat her like a mind reader_

_Each day do something to need her_

_To believe you love her..."_

Euphemia trembled at the intensity of his emerald green eyes. He held her close and they swayed to the beat of imaginary music. She couldn't take her eyes away from him. When he lowered her for a dip, the beret fell.

She transformed in his eyes. As they straightened up, her long and wavy pink hair flowed down her shoulders. She shook her head and it rippled under the sunshine. He saw Euphemia the Princess and Euphie his love at the same time.

Her lips quirked up as she replied,

_"Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true..._

_How do you know he loves you?_

_How does she know that you love her?"_

Suzaku spun her around without letting go of her hand. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the sensation. His firm grip and steady stance made her want to bury her face into his chest and stay there forever.

Dancing in balls and masques, she was used to being twirled around. It was her duty to put on a show. It was her job to dance with nobles, foreign dignitaries and military officers. She was a princess of Britannia; she was doing it for her nation.

But when she danced in his arms, she was just Euphie.

She wished that she was the woman whom Suzaku loved. She wanted to become the princess of his heart.

_"Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?_

_Dedicate a song with words in_

_Just for you? Ohhh!_

_He'll find his own way to tell you_

_With the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know!"_

Suzaku laughed lightly at her song. She was speaking for herself. He couldn't believe that she was showing him what lay inside her precious little heart.

Sweet Euphie did not understand the situation.

He did not need another woman when he had her.

Suzaku's heartbeats accelerated when she gazed up at his eyes with a tender expression. Her voice rose and pierced his heart.

_"Because he'll wear your favorite color_

_Just so he can match your eyes_

_Rent a private picnic_

_By the fires glow-oohh!"_

That was a romantic thought. He had to smile at her sweet daydreams. Euphie was still a little girl with cotton candy thoughts and sweeter dreams. She must still believe in fairytales, unicorns and fairy wings.

Her sweet innocence made his heart ache. She did not deserve to live in such a turbulent time. Her steel under her roses and sunshine disposition would see her through it. But he was afraid that it will break her.

She needed a prince and not a knight.

Sweet and tender Euphemia whose name meant words of good omen. She could change the world. She could bring peace without war. She would become the beloved Princess of the Japanese people.

Suzaku's smile saddened. They were talking about her and she didn't even know. How ironic.

_"His heart will be yours forever_

_Something everyday will show_

_That's how you know_

_He's your love..."_

Euphie saw a shadow pass over his face.

Her heart clenched and she felt hurt inside. Seeing Suzaku's pain and sadness hurt her. It was a painful but illuminating revelation. She realized that she did not want him to get hurt.

They slowed down to a stop.

He was still staring at her intently.

She blushed under his emerald green gaze. They were still. She could hear the birdsong and the faint sounds of the school. Her heartbeats were on her ears. She was really aware of the hand resting on the small of her back and the hand that was gripping hers.

_"That's how she knows that you love her,"_ Suzaku sang gently. _"That's how you show her you love her."_

_"That's how you know," _Euphie answered, mesmerized _"He's your love."_

They stayed that way for another moment. Then he let her go.

"I believe she knows now," Suzaku murmured for her ears. His smile was sad but his voice was sweet. "Don't you think, Euphemia-hime?"

Euphie wiped a teardrop from her eye. She nodded with understanding. Her blue eyes were filled with the sweetest sorrow although her voice was coy. "That's how a princess knows when a prince finally comes by."

"I may not be a prince but at least I'm your knight," he said slowly. "I'll protect you with my life, Euphie."

She cupped his cheek and gave him a beautiful smile. (It totally broke his heart.) "I'll love you with all of my heart, Suzaku."

Suzaku, her one and only knight, smiled in gratitude. "It's an honor, Euphie."

oOoOoOo

C.C watched the affecting scene with a small smile. She turned to Lelouch Lamperouge who looked rather speechless. They were sitting on the branches of a tree. "That was a nice song."

"I know that song," he said quietly.

"Everybody wants to live a happily ever after," the green-haired girl quoted "Everybody wants to know that their true love is true."

"What are you implying?" Lelouch demanded. "Was that your wish?"

"You've got to show her you need her," C.C said as she jumped off the tree. She landed gracefully on the ground. "That's how she'll know that you love her."

Lelouch couldn't reply.

The green-haired witch smiled to herself as she walked away. He still couldn't take his pretty violet eyes away from her.

oOoOoOo


End file.
